belobogismfandomcom-20200213-history
Mythology Belobogism
Belobogism Bialobog/Belobog(mean: White God) "Good thought, good words, good deeds" Zoroaster Bialobog is great! Mythology Belobog Rod Book Bialobog is great! There are only three Gods in unity with no equal! And the prophets are those who believe in Jesus Christ the Savior! Just as in the holy book of the Bible stirred seven days was the earth so within seven days was all wszechrzecz and there was a mutiny. Give thanks to this great book of the Bible because it is the source of all wisdom, which reached many sages like Zoroaster, Mohammed or Moses. My dear God can not be neither seen nor examined it does not mean that he does not exist, power of God is present in nature, after all the earth hangs on nothing! accepts that there are three gods: they are separate entities: God, Jesus (Światowid), God the Father (Rod), and God the Great Spirit (Pierwodnica) - known as Elohim in the Bible, they have created everything that exists today. We believe that such beings exist because you can see how our hearts beat spontaneously. The gods of the three faces of rain send down upon us, we are giving warmth of the sun and all life is in their hands. Nobody saw the gods so you can not make his portraits, figures and do not pray for everything you see and what is material, these things are temporary, being destroyed, when people are mortal because our forefather Adam zgrzeszł-so with no one to do "God. God is not subject to time ia the Bible says that God is eternal. The human body and soul are mortal, all crashes in the dust. My dear man naturally decomposes after death and can not see how the soul escapes from man, so the soul and the body is dead after his death. Prayer for the dead does not make sense. The Bible is given that the prohibitions are laid down for the good of man, and it is: prohibition of murder, suicide, abortion, Man is higher than the animals, each person is different, has a conscience and understanding of the world, violation of these rights, destroying another man destroys himself. The prohibition of theft and kidnapping people is established in order to not detract from hard-earned money or property owner. Such a person or the owner is living according to God's instructions and have the right to protect your belongings. The prohibition of adultery-wounding in relation to the causes of decay and despair, the prohibition kaziroctwa, bestiality, and castration of these factors are caused by the departure of people from God, or hardness of heart is not listening to the Holy Spirit and his advice makes entry into perversion. Prohibition against eating blood and cruelty to animals, animals also love the feel and are as delicate creatures like humans and they deserve care. Abuse and killing are not ethical. Prohibition of lying-no matter what reason a lie, a lie will go unpunished and that we are hiding the truth is something good for us but in reality it is not. When we lie we have a bad image of the world everything that we think we are holy. Prohibition on accepting donations for the church "gave free, freely give" and the absence of the priesthood, all people are equal before God. Among the three faces of the Gods there is no division into rich and poor, all are the people of God or sinners. The beginning of all things, and original revolt by the sons Światowida Pierwodnicy. In the beginning there was nothing except the initial void Pierwodnicy eggs. A vacuum itself was something kind of eggs. In the egg, called Pierwodnicy slept power absorbed in praoceanie. The egg is revolved around its own axis, in the beginning very slowly but gradually began to gyrate due to the power of Roda who all gave birth, the crust began to crack. Come out Pierwodnicy substance which is called Nebula that was trapped in an egg. And before her there was a Supreme Creator Rod which all spawned including the power of Pierwodnicą. Supreme creator Rod uwił Światłowidne in the Nebula, the Holy, which was the dawn of all that the World. There and then his son began to Światowid. For the sake of the great sanctity of the Supreme Rod earthly people do not pronounce his name aloud, 'This is who'. For this reason, these titers are used to replace the real, the hidden name of the God of Gods. As the sole and fullness Świętowitem5 call it, set it to the Lord of Lords or the God of Gods and Being Bytów, and many other high titers as Osiris in Egyptian mythology, the Buddha Maitreya of the Buddhists, Jesus Christ in Christianity, Allah in the Islamic world, Yahwe among Jews and Kalikin among Hindus. This is the same God, born of Roda Światowid with many names. Also Attis in Greek mythology have traits Światowid. But in Maitre, Kalikina, Attis and Osiris can impersonate demons. Światłowid long Pierwnic motionless in default, it rose in him will change. It feeds on anything because Światowid came from nothing, created out of Roda which itself feeds him so I did not need any power that would kept him alive, while Rod has always existed does not need any food because he is lord of all Pierwodnica as that is his image on earth. Światowid is the image of the wszechświaecie Rod and Rod himself is the image of man. Birth of the First Power Pierwnicy and the first day On the first day of his life was Pierwnią (Pierwbytą), as that He was the first all-encompassing body,first life. Itself, with its doubts and will wywił and owitał6 of All the World. He was, is and always will be widely world and outside it "is" the only Pierwnica - before anything. So first he was just Rod, as it has never been Pierwnicy. He was born with nothing, and that is all. With him, from his blood-ichoru comes Bialobog the matrix that connects the Roda, Światowid and Pierwodnic. Rod is Światowida mother and father, for Pierwodnicy is the twin brother. Rod is Wszechżywotem, the ALL, the elements, the elements, the power of the Force, the history of All Works, pall Kirów7, grandfather Forefathers, Fathers, Father, father, and the All Bytów Pramacią first and Wtórych Światłowiłd and Pierwdnica Niebyłego One day, For, after all days and nights were not so, Światłowiłt felt a great emptiness within and around. And it happened that from this abyss of emptiness in his life wywiła to Nica. Some of the law, that the Nica came straight from his forehead, or any of czołnków (elements) God of Gods. Others are confident that the Pierwnicy wychynęła, coming toward him from oblivion like a boat, which after a long journey to the dark cold wave arrives at the solar edge. You say that it is her (condoned), first daughter and brother because he did not have sex. A Nica was black as night, like a moth blind, deaf as a post, silent as darkness and not covered by anything, like the abyss, which it released to the world. Like a Nica was not covered because it broke away from the egg. To be based on Swiatowid and rub him. From the constant friction and pushing in God was born of the Gods (after) you need. Not strzymał and naparł on it. So it came to the great love that created the helping spirits. The firstborn sons of Pierwodnic and Swatowid. After a while she felt Pierwnica fullness in her middle. Her power was burning her womb. Fertilized seed Światowida luminous, giving birth did not seem any sound because there was no evil. She tried to throw inside the parasite and was struggling with his recalcitrant selfhood Nebula calling for help. Even when she was cursed Światowidowi Nebula good .. And praised Światowida Pierwnica that begot ghosts. At the end of the power that is born of burning Zniczów Pierwnica who soon fell and became demons. Nebula itself from the enemy became Światowida, manifested in many forms of gods and goddesses on earth. Zniczowie were strong, swift about sons, they are great to porodzili and wielogłowi the likeness of his father. Still a good time with her doubts not emerged, and now they wanted to rule the world. God of Gods, do not immediately think about building things. He passed some time before the thought gave form and expression of a future order can. To build peace, separated himself from the importunate Nebula that collapsed. That do not want Swiatowid, would have to give them the power of self. So he decided to ukształcić things that would instead give yourself, and give the children of the sample. Gathering Znichs and Nebula with the dawn, came the future - what will look like and who will rule but what do not want Nebula accept Swiatowid heritage and rebelled with a consequent multitude of ghosts care and they became the powród candles. Did not like the Zniczom given by the Father of Fathers departments. His plan was for yet Rod and he Światowit in the form of Pierwodnicą Bialobog. They did not want either to wait or share with others. Nebula stimulated them to rebellion. Światłowiłt knew that no irregular according okiełżą not serbych Zniczów that the power of his ichoru in their veins and blood of dark Nebula call pushes toward the toughest sons of the evil doings. Zniczowie Światowida attacked, trying to kill him. He beat them with his strength, smote skrzeniem, blinding light, deafening roar, and fell upon them with fear, overcame the power of a hundred times greater than their pospólna strength. They fell first to the gods, would-department. Światłowiłt Zniczów drove the farthest away, in the deepest depths, in Pierwnicę. Mother Nebula in the defense of the children who threw herself at him, and cut off her hair and pushed her great anger with them. Came the other day. Only then could emerge Światłowiłt calmly from his istu and finally separated from each other świetlistność own being, and dark-abyss left in the zbełtaniu Pierwni condoned and rebellion .. Dark Nebula Yes he did, and was born in the Light, and with her depth (Golub). Wydarzła So first things first. From the original mix emerged the first pure substance Bialobog work of all thought, and wszechczynów wszechsłów good. He is therefore the second dzień1, and twins conceived with the Black-Pierwni received the title of everything that is evil and Białobogi12. Thus was accomplished the first of przepoczwórzeń Th world. Black-Light-possessed everything świetlistne, jaskrzące, shiny and hard. With all its strong and wild przyrodzeniu Hunter became the World and joined the Zniczów. Bialobog-depths (Belbug-Golub) with its soft and gentle przyrodzeniu received all that round, dark, sticky, becoming double World. Bialobog Roda is a substance-Światowida and Pierwodnicy. These are the gods became rulers of some bad-Boards Czarnoboga, Zniczów and other demons and the other Bialobog which is the essence of God on Wednesday, Światowida and Pierwodnicy paduje among men on earth. Both gods and Bialobog Czarnobóg fight for the soul of the people, and Czarnobóg after the bad side. Division of the kingdom Bialobog (Roda, Światowida and Pierwodnicy) from the Kingdom of Czarnoboga. Some of the law, that this first work of God, the Gods took the next five days when they separated their borders. Some of the other separated his kingdom. Rod reigns in highest heaven, Światowid is the master of the universe and reigns with Pierwodnica Białobogiem and is its strength. Since then Bialobog or substance of God on earth Roda, a fierce battle going on every piece of Czarnobogiem visible world, with every piece of clods and clay. End of the war of world domination, the world was finally uwity. After that day were a holiday, and the power to fully Światowida, which is at that moment, one with Białobogiem. The character of God of the Gods as One of Rod and Pierwodnicą Bialobog is called.